


Kalte Kinderhände

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood, Murder, Past Abuse, Pre-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodore Bagwells erster Mord, seine Gedanken und Gefühle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kalte Kinderhände

Den toten Jungen nun wirklich vor sich liegen zu sehen, war doch ganz anders als jede Planung es ihm je hätte bewusst machen können. Er hatte erwartet, klar und gefühllos zu regieren, so oft war er die Schritte schon im Kopf durchgangen, doch nun musste er sich selbst eingestehen, dass trotzdem Gefühle in ihm herrschten. Nicht alle davon – eigentlich sogar ziemlich wenige – waren so negativ, wie man es nach einer derartigen Tat erwarten sollte. Theodore fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen: eine kleine, unwillkürliche Geste, die in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft sogar erwachsenen Männern, Schwerverbrechern, einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lassen würde.

Obwohl ihm schon immer klar gewesen war, dass er, hätte er ein Mal diese Richtung eingeschlagen, nicht für immer vor seiner Strafe (die gerechtfertigt sein würde, das leugnete er nicht einmal) würde davonlaufen können, war es nicht die Angst, erwischt zu werden, die ihn gerade am meisten bewegte. Selbst das entsetzliche Angewidert-Sein vor sich selbst, vor seiner Vergangenheit, das ihn begleitete, wohin er auch ging, war in den Schatten bedeutsamerer Empfindungen zurückgetreten.   
(Denn nun hatte er es auf den noch warmen toten Körper übertragen, der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, zusammen mit der Befriedigung seiner kranken Lust.)  
Der Gedanke, der ihn in diesen ersten Momenten nach der Tat dominierte, war der, dass er, auf eine unbestreitbar abstoßende Weise, Gerechtigkeit in die Welt gebracht hatte.   
_Etwas_ war beschmutzt worden, _Etwas_ war nun tot. Und in dem Maße, in dem aus dem kleinen Jungen ein _Etwas_ geworden war, war Theodore selbst mehr und mehr wieder zum Menschen geworden.  
Zu einem bösen, schrecklichen, verachtenswerten Menschen – in Selbsterkenntnis war er gut, zu gut – doch immerhin zu einem Menschen, und das schon machte es für ihn lohnenswert.

Immer noch ohne Hast kniete er sich neben sein Opfer und lies den Blick beinahe zärtlich (und ja, lustvoll, noch immer. Wie krank das war! Doch es erfüllte ihn mit Genugtuung, Lust überhaupt fühlen zu können, nach allem-) über die schmale Gestalt des Kindes wandern.  
Um den Mund des Jungen war noch der Abdruck der Hand zu sehen, die ihn am Schreien gehindert hatte. Nun war er von alleine ruhig, doch sah er keineswegs friedlich auf. Das blasse Gesicht war noch von Tränen benetzt und seine Hände und Unterarme zierten Kratzer und blaue Flecken. Natürlich hatte er sich gewehrt, natürlich hatte er verloren.  
Doch dieses zerstörte, kaputte, geschlagene Aussehen war es auch, das Theodore so zufrieden stimmte. Hätte der Junge (wie man es in kitschigen Büchern oft las, und gelesen hatte er in seinem Leben, weiß Gott, genug!) im Tod gar glücklich ausgesehen, wie falsch hätte das sich angefühlt!

Es war ihm nur recht, dass das Kindergesicht einen Ausdruck des Leides trug, dass man die Spuren des Kampfes sah, sichtbare Abbilder unterdrückter Schreie. Auf dem linken Wangenknochen des Jungen begann sich ein blauer Fleck abzuzeichnen, der im fahlen Licht fast schwarz wirkte; Theodore erging sich in der grauenhaft-erleichternden Vorstellung, sich das eigene verkommene, geschändete Herz aus dem Leib gerissen und mit dessen finsterem Blut die reine Haut des Kindes in das Tagebuch seiner Sünden verwandelt zu haben.  
Es war, als hätte er sich geleert, all den Selbstekel und die innere Abscheulichkeit in ein neues Gefäß gefüllt, wo sie zusammen mit dem toten Körper, der schon erkaltete, verrotten würden.

Im Tod des Jungen wurde er geheilt, denn mit dem missbrauchten Kind vor ihm starb das missbrauchte Kind in ihm.   
Die Genesung würde nicht ewig wären, er würde weiter töten, das wusste er schon damals. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht schlecht fühlen, er würde sich nie schlecht fühlen, wenn er die Hände um den schwachen, schlanken Hals eine Jungen oder Mädchens schloss und spürte, wie das Leben langsam entwich. Der Mord and ihnen war der Mord an dem, was ihn von innen zerfraß. 

Manchmal, wenn er wie zum Abschied seine Finger in die kalten Kinderhände legte, war er fast neidisch auf das gebrochene, verschmutzte Kind, das sterben durfte, in Momenten, die er wieder und wieder zu überleben gezwungen gewesen war.


End file.
